


Difficult

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Count Olaf kidnapped you so he could win your love, and as you try your best to not give it to him, he gets a little impatient.Edit: Used to be called 'Marry me?'. It was a request I got on Tumblr and I hated how I wrote it because Olaf was *way* out of character, so I decided to give it another try and I like it way better now. Is he still out of character? Yes, because the idea of Olaf kidnapping someone because he loves them doesn't work with him at all, but hey... I tried my best.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Reader, Count Olaf/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Difficult

" _Look at me._ "

You squint your eyes shut when you feel his fingers forcefully grab each side of your head to make you turn towards him, a groan of frustration escaping his throat as soon as he realizes what you've done.

"I said... _Look._ " You give out a yelp when he tightens his grip on you, his eyes squinting at you with frustration. " _At._ ** _Me!_** "

You reluctantly open your eyes to make the pain stop, a small smirk of contentment appearing in the corner of his lips. 

"There. It wasn't so hard now, was it?"

You despise him. Ever since he took you away from home by force, you have been despising him. It's been so long since you've been even felt the breeze of the wind, you can feel like you're losing grasp of your sanity a little more every day. Because you might despise him for what he's done... but you're terrified of the fact that you're starting to feel something close to joy whenever he steps into this room.

"I came with news..." His words bring you back to reality, his eyes observing every inch of your face like a dangerous predator. "The preparations are over... We're getting married tomorrow."

" _No!_ " 

You try to snap your head away from him, tears of pain coming into your eyes when he takes a hold of your hair and pulls at it tightly to stop you from moving.

"Always so difficult... Sometimes I wonder why I even love you." A whimper escapes from your throat, his eye twitching at the sound of it. "You think I wanna do this?"

You set your eyes back into his, noticing the mix of hatred and love settled on his expression as he stares back at you.

"You think I wanna love you? You think I wanna force you to marry me?" Hesitation creeps up into your mind, his lips stretching into an angry smile. "You think I wanna hurt you?"

You don't answer, simply because you can feel his fingers pulling harder onto your hair and making more tears fall down on your cheeks.

"I don't wanna do _any_ of this, (Y/N). But there's something inside of me that forces me to do this, convinces me that I need to have you." He snarls up his nose, memories flashing back to him as he seems to look past you. "I had to do something before someone decides to steal you away."

He shakes his head to get back to reality, his eyes looking back into yours, only for him to tilt his head in wonder when he notices your tears.

"I don't want to make you cry, (Y/N). I don't wanna hurt you."

You feel your bottom lip starting to tremble as you slightly open your mouth, feeling your heart bouncing from mixed emotions inside your chest. " _Then don't hurt me-_ "

" _I'm trying but you keep forcing me to!_ " You shut your eyes in fear, his voice coming out into a hatred sound as he goes back to hold your head forcefully. " _Stop_ making everything so hard and just love me! Why can't you do that?"

You feel something inside of you begging your to give in, to let those months stuck inside this dark room make you long for someone, make you love him... and you almost give in to that part of you, almost let him win that day, but there's another part inside of you that refuses to do that.

And today it manages to scream louder.

"I'll never love you." He seems taken aback by the confidence in your words, determination appearing in your pupils despite your tears. "Not today, not tomorrow... Never. I would die before I marry you."

Your stomach twist when you see his lips stretch out into a dark grin.

"Well, sweetheart..." He approaches he face closer to yours, his voice lowering to a threatening whisper when he stops inches away from you. " ** _You don't have a choice._** "

You help when he suddenly throws your head back, making you fall against the ground just as he stands up. He looks down at you with a certain disdain in his eyes, though there is a small light in them that you could call 'loving' if you were looking for it.

"One day you'll love me. We just have to be patient."

You only dare to look up when you hear his feet dragging him towards the room's exit, your lips stretching into a hatred frown.

"What makes you think so?"

He stops right in the doorway, his eyes looking back at you for a moment before his lips stretch out.

"When's the last time you begged for me to let you leave?"

That's the last thing he says before he steps out of the room, his words along with the sound of the door locking behind him haunting you.

You don't even remember the answer to his question.


End file.
